Violet Circumstances
by LianFex
Summary: PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CRAP. Thank you so much. T.T
1. My First Kiss

**Violet Circumstances**

by LianFex**  
**

**0 1 M Y F I R S T K I S S  
**私の最初のキス

_"Mom, I want my first kiss to be someone whom I love."_

* * *

**EDITED:**Will be starting to edit this story to the best of my…ehem…capabilities. I'm under a severe writer's block so I should probably get ideas after rewriting all of the written chapters.

"…and they lived happily ever after…" An elegant looking woman with bluish-black hair ended her story as her daughter's indigo locks were stroked by her.

"Oh, that was a real good story, mom…" The child in her lap drawled drowsily. Said child unconsciously twirled the hem of her mother's skirt and her mother smiled down at her.

"Yes, honey. Now, it's way past your bed time. Go get some sleep…" Her mother said gently as she carefully pried her hands from her skirt and carried her bridal-style. It's not a hard thing to do though, since little Hinata is as light as a feather.

"Can I just sleep here? Please?"

Her mother paused and looked down to see her daughter looking up at her with pleading eyes. Immediately, she averted her gaze. No, not that look. Anything BUT that.

"No. Your father would come."

"Oh, I'll be good! I'll be good, mom! Father won't mind, right?"

"I don't know, honey…" She looked down again and saw the same expectant and pleading lavender eyes. With a sigh, she gave her daughter a defeated smile.

"Oh, okay then…"

"Y-yatte! Thank you, mom!" Almost immediately, the five-year old Hinata leaped from her mother's arms and instantly snuggled underneath the thick comforters of her parent's bed.

Her mother merely chuckled at that and lay down beside her daughter. She sang a familiar lullaby as she stroke her daughter's hair. Soon, Hinata's eyes grew heavy and she let out a yawn.

"Uhh…mom…?"

Her mother's head jerked towards her direction as the lullaby she sang halted. Her eyebrows rose up in confusion. She thought Hinata was already asleep.

"Yes…?"

"Uhh…when that princess kissed the frog…isn't that her first kiss?"

Her mother looked at her and the confusion in her face disappeared to an understanding expression. Her lips tugged upwards to reveal a smile.

"Yes, honey. It is."

"Then…then…didn't she felt horrible? I mean, her first kiss was with a frog!"

"Honey, love can find a way…" Hinata barely saw the wistful look in her mother's eyes.

"Mom, I want my first kiss to be someone whom I love." Little Hinata said determinedly. Her mother merely chuckled at that and kissed her forehead.

"Make sure you do, honey…"

* * *

(Hinata's POV)

Thirteen years later…

The cool air passed by me as it bought some pink cherry blossoms in the air. The sun shone down from the clear sky as the clouds move around. The people bustled around me, minding their own business. The regular shops were already opened and open for commerce.

All in all, it's a wonderful day.

I took a heavy breath, smelling the scent of flowers in the air. I smiled and opened my eyes, ready for another day. I slung my bag in my shoulders and walked towards the train station.

Today, Hyuuga Hinata is in a very good mood.

I turned in a corner and the train station came into my view. I took a peek at my watch and let out a sigh. 7:23am, it says. I'm still early, I know, since my class starts at 8:00am. However, I like being early.

I reached the train station and soon, I found myself waiting behind the yellow line. I don't mind waiting, really, but I mind when it gets out of my schedule.

Just like now.

The train should be here by now but it seems it's late. Letting out an annoyed miff, I plopped myself on one of the train station's yellow benches.

Just when I sat down, my phone went off. Reaching inside the pocket of my coat, I fumbled for my beeper.

"Yes, hello?"

"Hey, Hinata! This is me. Where are you now?"

"Temari? Eh…at the train station going to school…why? Is there something wrong?"

"No. Something good happened," A snicker. "I just woke up."

"Good, eh? Wait, woke up…?" Hinata paused before the thought sank in. "You're going to be late!"

"Exactly what I'm telling you," She chuckled as Hinata's brows crunched up. "There's no class now."

"Oh okay…what?!"

Another reason why I hate it when everything just gets out of schedule…I hate it when I am not informed. And most of all, I hate it when I am out of my room when I should be sleeping in my bed. I let out a heavy breath as to cool my temper.

"Temari, thank you for informing me…however, I should go home now."

"Eh, Hinata? Why the sudden stiffness?"

I rubbed the bridge of my nose. I heard a clashing sound in the background and heard someone shouting.

"Hey, is everything all right in there?"

"Yeah yeah..." Temari assured. "I think Gaara stepped down on Kankurou's dolls again…"

"For the twenty-first time, it is NOT a doll but a sculpture, dammit!" I heard Kankurou shouting in the background and Temari shouting back.

"It's pretty lively in there every morning…"

"No, just everytime Kankurou and Gaara have their usual bickering time…anyway, I'm signing off now. I need to---SHUT THE HELL UP, ASSHOLES!---Sorry, Hinata. Gotta go! Bye!"

"Bye…" I muttered then a beep. I sighed once again and stood up. It seemed like I have to go home now. I heard the familiar rushing and turned to see that the train had arrived.

_Maybe it was a good idea that I missed the train, huh? But my ticket is…Oh well. It's better than another ride back home._

I was about to turn back before I heard some heavy footsteps and screaming---female, to be exact.

"Come back!"

My ears stood up at the sound, of course not literally, and picked on the sound.

"Get back here!"

I turned around and my eyes widened at the sight.

"I LOVE YOU!"

There before me is a crowd running after a suspicious looking man with black glasses, black leather clothing and black cap. Black...black…black…It rang danger. And what more, the man is running in my direction.

Holy crap!

And so, I immediately turned around and started to run to get away from the situation before somebody gripped my hand.

"Ack!"

I was forced to turn around however, poor me, I lost my footing. And so, I fell backwards…and darn, it was the suspicious looking man who held my hand. With my eyes widened, I realized that he, too, lost his footing and started to fall down on me. I closed my eyes tightly for the awaiting pain.

Oh no…

I felt the hard cold ground behind my back and felt the numb aching sting in my back as well. I found myself trapped and therefore, I can't move. However, my head was gripped tightly by that man so I didn't hurt myself. I realized that it was too silent.

Where is the shouting crowd? Where is everybody? Then I heard a gasp. When I opened my eyes, I saw a face in front of me…and realized that his lips pressed down on mine.

Therefore, my first kiss was tragic.

* * *

**つづく**

02. 25. 08

* * *


	2. The Great Frog

**Violet Circumstances  
**

By LianFex

**0 2 T H E G R E A T F R O G**  
素晴らしいカエル

"_Take that! You….robber…"_

* * *

**EDITED:**I'm not sure about the Japanese characters. Feel free to edit them.

**A/N:**I forgot. Hinata is OOC for a reason.

Again, I'm surprised I got reviews more than I expect. So this is a small thank-you for all readers. So my next update would be after I update the rest. Thank you.

* * *

When she opened my eyes, she knew her fate was sealed. Eyes she could barely see behind those black sunglasses, porcelain-like skin, dark hair peeking from his black cap...hell, it all reminds her of a frog.

A frog, dammit! Her first kiss was with a frog!

The gaping crowd, the widened lavender eyes of a certain Hyuuga, the lips that were pressed together, a lean male body over a petite delicate one and silence. All converted into a new tragedy beheld over our poor Hyuuga Hinata.

"J-J-JERK!" She screamed after she pushed the offending and stunned guy from her.

_How dare he violate my own laws? How dare he steal my first kiss? How dare he be such a frog?!_

The guy seemed shaken off and the gaping crowd immediately became a crying one. Some saying that the girl is unworthy or if he would consider another scene. However, all was ignored by Hinata as she glared at the guy who finally gained his 'consciousness'.

"F-freak!" She screamed with flushed cheeks after the incident as he gaped at her (yes, gape). "T-t-that was my first kiss, you insufferable frog!" The crowds gasped. "Go and hide in some hole, jerk!"

With that final statement, she ran away from the station with flushed cheeks and tear-stricken eyes. Treasuring her first kiss like her own virginity and dreaming that it should be with someone she loved, she can't be blame if she was depressed about it.

After all, she never wanted it to be an accident.

He watched her disappearing back until it totally vanished. His face blanched as he stood motionless.

He was never called a frog.

He was never ever insulted like that. No one did. The crowds behind him started to swarm to his direction, some muttering comforts and some muttering insults towards the said anonymous girl.

"Sasuke-kun, just ignore it…she's just blind to see your immense beauty…"

"Sasuke-kun, don't worry about it. We would praise you forever…"

"Sasuke-kun…"

However, he didn't hear her. Just the repetitive insults from the strange girl who dared call him a frog.

* * *

"Can't you see it, Temari? He stole my first kiss! A first kiss that was meant to be romantic!" Hinata exclaimed as her arms flew from her sides.

Temari murmured a soft 'yes yes'… Of course, Temari is a very good friend so she had to listen to her friend ramble and ramble on colorful insults towards the said infuriating stranger. However, that doesn't mean her ears are not ringing. _Of course not_, she decided, _that is impossible even if I listen for her for 30 minutes straight._

Temari knew Hinata act like this whenever it has something to do with things she treasured the most. Although Hinata is a very sweet and kind girl, she could be so melodramatic at times when it is needed to.

For example, when Tenten, another friend, accidentally joked about how lousy it is to wait for marriage to have sexual intercourse when they could have premarital sex with condoms. Hinata nearly freaked out at this and continued to reprimand Tenten about purity and stuff, despite Tenten's continuous apologies and 'it's only a joke' statements. Hinata forgave her one hour later.

"I mean c'mon! I treasure it like my own virginity! I was like…like…urrghh…I'm going to kill him the next time we'll meet! If there is any!"

"Hinata…you said so yourself that he lost his footing too. It's probably an accident…"

"But that doesn't change the fact that he stole my FIRST kiss!"

"Okay…okay…You have enough rant already, you know that? I bet your throat's aching…"

"Come to think of it…" Hinata placed her hand on her neck and let out a small 'ehem'. "It does hurt…"

Temari sighed and looped her arm around Hinata's. She let out a smirk and dragged a shrieking Hinata from Temari's bedroom, across the whole house and finally stopped outside her house.

"There!"

"Eh, Temari? Where are we going?"

"Since you ranted for whole 30 minutes, we'll go and eat some ice cream!"

"Really?"

"But," Temari paused for a dramatic effect. Hinata looked at her questioningly. "It's your treat."

"Eh?! Why?!"

"Why?" Temari smirked and for a second, Hinata thought a mischievous gleam appeared in her eyes. "You made me listen for 30 minutes. You're the one in distress and I could tell you finally let out all your frustrations…in me! If you're throat's aching, my ears are ringing! Now treat me!"

"H-hai…" Hinata muttered with her head bow down. Temari let out an almost tyrannical laugh and dragged Hinata from the house.

_I'm such a good friend!_

* * *

"WHAT did you say." Uchiha Sasuke demanded his manager.

Meet Uchiha Sasuke, world-renowned model and as well the first ever model to gain more than 1200 official fan clubs worldwide.

"What I'm saying is that your current 'secret' condo has been found out by your oh-so-adoring fans and are now currently pounding on your door," Hatake Kakashi said calmly as if explaining to a three-year old kid. He paused before added. "I won't be surprised if by the time you got home, all of your clothes are gone."

Meet Hatake Kakashi, world-renowned pervert and as well as the first ever manager to gain such status.

"What about the security guards?"

"Currently, they are now tied inside the primary janitor's closet, thanks to your avid fans."

"All 25 of them?!" Sasuke asked incredulously as his eyes were as large as saucers.

"Well, I believe yes. My resources can't possibly stop them from doing their 'hobby'. There is so much traffic and they have some large metallic poles and tapes in their hands."

"Dammit."

"Aww…the power of love."

"Shut up." Sasuke muttered as his manager merely sighed and flipped his famous orange-covered book gingerly.

"What do you recommend?" he asked cautiously, as if afraid to hear his suggestion.

"What did you just say?" Kakashi asked, his eyes totally removed from the perverted book and stared at him. His widened eye that is not covered by the mysterious mask is a tell-tall sign that he is indeed shock. "Did…did you just wanted my s-suggestion?"

"Yes, I…forget it." _Maybe he'll recommend some house in some abandoned island…_

"Well, I have a friend who could probably help…" Kakashi decided to tell as his eyes went from its original size. His seriousness back as he closed his perverted book, much to Sasuke's amazement.

"How?"

"She actually owns some rented apartments. She could help, you know."

"Apartment?"_It's smaller than a condo…but then…_

"I know what you're thinking. Although little, it is furnished well and is recommended for its privacy," At the last word, Sasuke's ears perked up. "That's why I recommend this to you. It is well-hidden and has the best security."

"The 'best' security guards you once told me are now tied inside a janitor's closet." He said sarcastically to which Kakashi merely chuckled at sheepishly.

"Anyway, would you like it there? Or would you like to go back to your previous condo?"

"No way. They already knew that place. I'll just check it out if it's livable."

"There is no time to be picky, Sasuke and I assure you, Yuuhi Kurenai's apartments are very much inhabitable," He flipped his mobile phone and scrolled down some numbers before added, "And oh, you'll move there late this afternoon. I'll order more enforcement and get your things back."

"Fine." He muttered before getting out the room.

"Hello, Kurenai-chan? This is Kakashi. Can you do me a favor?"

* * *

"Haha, really? Kankurou and Gaara sure are funny…" Hinata asked as she ate another mouthful of ice cream. She giggled with Temari as Tenten sulked in a corner. " Hey, Tenten. Why are you not eating any ice cream?"

"Well…" Tenten fidgeted at the sight of ice cream in Hinata's lips. Temari wiped it away and Hinata muttered a 'thank you'. "I'm on a diet…so I have to stick with this…salad."

"And no dressing whatsoever?" Temari observed as Tenten nodded almost sadly. She poked her salad.

"Heh…screw dieting and eat some ice cream then!" Temari suggested with a smile and Hinata nodded at that.

"It's good." Hinata offered a spoonful of ice cream to which Tenten sadly refused.

"I'm really sorry but Neji mentioned that I gained some…baby fats…" She said as her eyes almost glistened with tears. Hinata's eyes widened at that and Temari muffled a laugh.

"He did, huh? God, I didn't think your boyfriend would be vocal in those stuff!"

"Me too…I know my cousin don't mind those things…"

"Well…he actually didn't say it like that…he…well…it's more like a side comment more than anything…" Tenten muttered as she ate another spoonful of salad grudgingly.

"Well? How did he say it like?" Temari coaxed her to say. Hinata elbowed her.

"He…uhmm…when he took me home from school…he told me that I gained some baby fats…and then said that he doesn't mind and told me that I might look cute with an extra weight…Buns and fats and all…" Tenten replayed the scene in her mind and started to cry.

"Aww…don't cry…he really doesn't mean it. You don't look any chubbier at all…" Hinata tried to assure her but Tenten merely cried more.

"Chubbier? Chubbier?! You mean I was naturally CHUBBY?! God, that makes things worse!"

"Ahh! I didn't mean it like that! I mean you don't look any chubbier than us…"

"That's because you, Hinata, don't get fat no matter how much you eat! And you, Temari, you always have your daily exercise!"

"Daily exercise? You mean chasing Kankurou and Gaara away?" She paused before smiling embarrassedly. "Oh yeah, that could be an exercise…so yeah…" Temari muttered in agreement after she thought of it.

"See? Both of you are well built! But Neji mentioned that I gained some baby fats! And he's my boyfriend, for god's sake!"

"Tenten…calm down…" Hinata rubbed her arm as Temari decided to pat her back for comfort. "Neji said he didn't mind. So whether you're fat or not, as long as you're you, nothing changes. That's the gist of it, Tenten. So don't worry…"

"Really? You think so?"

Hinata nodded and Tenten smiled. Temari inwardly sighed.

"Oh and yeah, Neji wanted to ask of you're alright. After you moved from his apartment and decided to live independently, he became so worried, you know…"

"Really? Then please tell him I'm perfectly fine…Aunt Kurenai's place is really good and comfortable. It's pretty livable though not as good as Neji-niisan's condo…"

"Heh…but the place you live, although small, is pretty modern, I tell you." Temari said with a smirk.

"Well…yeah…after all, it's for a single person only…"

* * *

_This is it?_

Sasuke asked himself as he scanned his surroundings. The small space is perfect for a single person. It's well furnished and stylish as well. There are mahogany coffee tables, lounge sofas, Persian rugs, a flat-screen television and counters with intricate things on it in the small living room.

He placed his luggage in a counter nearby and went inside the kitchen. It is furnished as well and there are useful electronics such as a large refrigerator, a stove, coffee maker and as well as coffee grinder, griller, food processor, blender and all those stuff with cupboards on top. But then, somehow, something doesn't feel right.

He checked the small dining room and noticed that although furnished just like in the living room, there is only one chair. _This would be a problem when I have guests…better buy some…_

Just before he could go inside the bedroom, he heard a loud shriek and felt an aching pain at his chest.

* * *

"What in bloody hell?" She muttered as she noticed that her apartment door's open. "Eh? Someone with keys got in…" She observed.

Cautiously, she went inside, careful about making any noise and noticed that nothing's out of order. The delicate and expensive decorative things in her counter were ignored and even the Persian rug and television are at the exact place as it was before.

Hinata decided that the robber was probably dumb.

Carefully, she poked her head in the dining room and saw a fading black blob. She almost let out a gasp before she covered her mouth.

_Damn, so the robber is still here! So if he or she or whatever didn't touch any things in my living room….then he or she or whatever is probably aiming at my jewelries in my bedroom!_

So as quick and silently as she could, she decided to enter the bathroom that is also connected in her bedroom. Then she positioned herself beside the door, careful about being hidden. She heard footsteps and silently wished that if he or she or whatever got any weapons with him, her kick would get him or her or whatever!

As soon as the figure got in, she let out a shriek and kicked him in the chest. Yes, so he is a he.

"Take that! You….robber…" She trailed as she finally saw the offending guy laying in the ground, with his hand clutching his chest. Automatically, when she trailed off, his eyes went from the floor to her face. His jaw dropped.

"You…?" He asked, totally bewildered.

She screamed.

* * *

"Hello, you have reached Hatake Kakashi! It's either I'm too lazy to answer the phone or I'm really not here. So kindly leave your message after the beep!" After the beep, Kurenai's voice thundered.

"Baka. Why did you cut me off before our conversation is over? I'm away from Japan right now and I have to say that your model cannot live in the once available apartment. It's you fault for turning off your phone before I could answer you. My niece is using the apartment right now. Now go and search some other apartments."

A beep and it is all over. Kakashi sweat-dropped at the information and his perverted book nearly fell from his grasp. He just knew running away from responsibilities is a very bad idea.

"Sasuke would really kill me for this…"

* * *

**つづく**

02. 26. 08

* * *

**A/N:**I know…I know…a cliffy. And I'll update as soon as I update the rest. Anyway, thank you so much for all those who have reviewed. It's more than I expect.

**SasuHina** Thank you so much for the review and hopefully, it is in your liking. Thank you so much.

**MewxRetasu** Thank you so much for the review. It is greatly appreciated. And hopefully, there would be fluff in the next chapter…but not so romantic but I guess cute scenes. I guess…

**kRaZyChangeoFHeArt** Thank you for the review and I hope you liked this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Thank you so much.

**DarkSmile** Haha, that was Hinata's point of view so expect her to be melodramatic. Again, I forgot to say she's OOC for a reason. Heheh…thank you so much for reading and reviewing.

**iLOVEmoney** Heheh…thank you so much for the review. It's greatly appreciated. I hope you love this again.

**Hyuga Hinani** Wow…thank you so much. I'm glad you like it and hopefully, you love this again. Heheh…thank you.

**unbeatablehinata** Thank you for thinking it as funny and as a great start. Thank you so much and it is greatly appreciated.

**purplesweety91** Thank you so much for thinking so and for reading and reviewing this fic and as well as the others. Thank you so much.

**heavenleehime** Heheh…thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I hope you like this as well. Thank you.

**puertorrican-babe** Oh…I'm sorry to know that. I…well…I'm speechless? Oh well…I hope you're fine now and sorry for bringing up such memories with that chapter. Anyway, I hope you like it and thank you and as well as sorry again.

**xcrimsonbloodangelx** Heheh…thank you so much for reading and reviewing. It's greatly appreciated and hopefully, you enjoy this as well. Thank you.

**wapulos** Thank you so much for thinking so. You reading and reviewing is greatly appreciated. Hopefully, you enjoyed reading this.

**silentbutviolent47** (accepts the offered candies)…Thank you so much for reading, reviewing and as well as the candies. It is delicious…really. Heheh…anyway, it is appreciated. Again, thank you.

**AmberStallion** Here is the anticipated chapter. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. It is appreciated.

**XxmychmclrmncxX** Yay! You got the point! Heheh…anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing. You really got the point! 100 points for ya!

**kenshinlover2002** Again, yay! You hit the right word! Hinata IS dramatic in this story. Kuddos for you! Heheh…thank you for reading and reviewing. You got 100 points as well.

**Danimals21** Thank you for reading and reviewing this fic and as well as the others as well. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this one.

**nred15** Ehhh? Oh really, huh? You didn't even---pssh. Fine…fine…Should I say thank you? Heh…what you did is really mean. And…well…really, thank you. Heheh!


	3. Misfortunes

**Violet Circumstances**

By LianFex

**0 3 M I S F O R T U N E S**  
不幸

"_Am I supposed to say anything?"_

* * *

**A/N:**Sadly enough, I can't seem to stop writing when I have a plot in mind.

**EDITED:** Vacation has finally started people! Yes! I'll continue this story, even if I have to skin my butt in order to do so. (cue evil laugh)

* * *

He ducked once again as another glass swept passed over his head then he heard another loud clashing sound. _Ugh, she broke another glass._

"You…what are you doing in here! This is my personal space, you insolent little scum!" She threw another breakable glass in his way to which he happily dodged.

"Hey, hey, hey…" He tried to sound calm but his voice quivered ever so slightly. "It's not nice to treat guests this way." He reasoned out as he hid behind the coach with almost scared eyes. Yes, the grumpy and stoic Uchiha Sasuke gets frighten too. (Keyword: Almost.)

"You, sir, are NOT a guest, let alone invited." She stated as her hand fumbled inside the cupboards in search for another glass to throw at him. However, it seemed she ran out of them. _Oh great._

When her eyes settled on the container where she kept her spoons, forks and _knives_, he noticed the almost predatory look in her eyes. He gulped subtly.

"Hey, woman. If you're thinking about that, I should warn you of the consequences of---"

She shot him a dirty look which made him shut up and grabbed a rather large knife without even looking at it. He sweatdropped. "I promised myself and Temari that I would kill you the next time we'll meet." She drawled on, savoring the words that slipped in her tongue. Sasuke, however, blanched.

"You'll be on the news for killing an innocent---"

"Then won't you be so kind as to walk out of the door and never return again?" She shook the knife threateningly.

"We could talk about it."

Is it his fault that he just met a deranged and melodramatic girl in the middle of his run-away-from-your-fangirls escapades? Of course not. It is definitely not his fault. It is Kakashi's_. I'll kill that sick pervert._

"Like hell I wanna talk to YOU."

* * *

"Like hell I wanna talk to you." She muttered, composed, though she still had that flare in her eyes.

"You have no choice in the matter," He drawled on as well, back at his stoic guy mode. "I actually live here."

"Live HERE?" She asked incredulously as her eyes went large as saucers. "Are you nuts? I actually LIVE here." She stated, controlling the raging anger inside her. She already lost her composure in front of him for two times. And they only met for TWO times. She couldn't afford to do that again.

He raised one of his eyebrows at her to which she glared at. He looked around the living room and sure enough, there are her things. _So that is what is wrong. Hell, I am really slow to notice such things…_ He thought with disdain.

"See my point?" He inwardly groaned. In pits hell, he is SO gonna kill a certain manager. But then, Uchiha Sasuke had pride and ego. He will never admit his lose to a girl like her.

"I reserved this apartment first."

"I owned this apartment first." He frowned. She gave him a look.

"Kurenai-san is the owner of this apartment and you know that."

"Kurenai-_san_ is my aunt and you don't know that." Her lips turned into what looked like a small smirk.

"Kurenai-san and my…" He paused before the word 'manager' and noticed that it seemed Hinata didn't notice who he really is. After all, he didn't remove his large sunglasses and cap yet. "…my 'friend' have already made an agreement about the ownership of this place." 

"Your friend and certainly not you. Obviously, it seemed that that agreement didn't go well now, ain't it?" 

He almost growled. Well, almost. If he would actually 'explain' the severity of the situation to her, if he would tell that his condos are currently not available since his crazy fangirls knew about the locations, if he would tell that he have no more place to sleep unless he want to go back to his place and get _raped,_ if he would tell that his manager's reinforcements are a complete failure, if he would tell her that he is a MODEL and is THE Uchiha Sasuke, maybe…she would understand.

_However_, he thought, _maybe she would turn into a fangirl._ He groaned and ran his hand across his face. Hinata looked at him weirdly. _What in hell is he thinking about? _She asked herself as she watched the inner battle inside him in his eyes.

_What if she IS a fangirl?_ He thought glumly. He then looked at her and she raised one of her eyebrows at him. _I don't see any posters around here…or maybe I'm just paranoid? But what if…hell, whatever. Better one than a crowd. I'll just take care of her if she'll do anything disturbing._

"Hey, frog." She muttered as he immediately went back to the present by the insult. He narrowed his eyes.

"What, twig?" It's Hinata's time to narrow her eyes. _Twig? Is he talking about my figure or my weight!_

"Why are you---well, nevermind." 

He looked at her questioningly and saw that she removed her gaze from him and seemed to fidget. Then he realized that he was staring at her when he is so preoccupied with his inner war.

_Stupid Sasuke._

He decided to play dumb.

"I…I think I have something to show you…" He said reluctantly. _There are so many stakes with this single decision…_

She continued to look at him as he stood up. She unconsciously gripped the knife she had hidden behind her. However, after he stood up, he merely removed his cap, revealing dark dark masses of spiky black hair in a strange hairstyle. He removed his sunglasses next and revealed piercing eyes with the darkest shade of black that is partially covered with the hair that fell from his hairdo. 

Then he removed his black leather jacket and a stylish shirt appeared before her eyes with a chained necklace that hang from his neck, a silver locket of a Japanese fan hang in the middle of his chest. When she looked back at his face, she noticed that he got this porcelain-like skin, almost rivaling hers but she told herself that it is probably better than hers. 

She had to admit, he is hot.

"Well?" He noticed her observing eyes and smirked at her_. She is obviously having a good time now, staring at this god-like beauty, right in front of her eyes_, he thought cockily. Well, it is not his fault, really, for being vain. Years of having the same kind of experiences made his train of thought.

"Well? Anything?" He repeated. 

When she looked up, he expected her to see him in a different light, like she finally realized that he is none other than Uchiha Sasuke himself. Well, guess what? She did. No, I'm just kidding, really. Actually, when she looked back at him, she got the same expression, looking at him as if nothing happened and almost as if he just said something weird.

"Am I supposed to say anything?"

* * *

Temari sighed in relief as she finished her Math assignment. She stretched as she cracked her knuckles, satisfied that she can finally sleep early now. Just when she was about to go to the bathroom to take a bath, she heard a shriek. No, not that girly shriek but rather a manly shriek, if ever there is such a thing.

She, obviously startled at the sound, ran to the living room, in a single short white fluffy towel, nonetheless. And what she saw made her blood boil, literally.

"Darn it, Kankurou!" She exclaimed as she watched the scene before her: Kankurou gripping Gaara's neck with his right hand while his free hand held a yet another broken 'doll' away from them both. Gaara, however, had both of his hands in his elder brother's neck. Temari already knew that a migraine is coming. "Will you two stop this feud already!"

"He started it!" They chorused, just before giving each other glares.

"Stop now," Seeing she is being ignored, she raised her voice. "This INSTANT." They immediately scrambled away from each other after giving each other death glares. Oh yes, dear readers, they SCRAMBLED away.

"What happened." She demanded as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, not minding she's merely in a towel, no more, no less.

"Gaara broke another of my sculptures!"

"Do you mean dolls?" Gaara said coolly as Kankurou shot him a very very angry glare, one that would make flowers wither. Gaara didn't seem perturbed, nor did Temari. They could do much better than that, thank you very much.

"For the twenty-second time, it is NOT a doll!"

"Whatever."

"ARRGHHH!" Kankurou lunged towards his younger brother just before hearing a cold and angry voice.

"Stop it you two!" Temari ordered heatedly. A vein popped in her forehead as Kankurou gulped. Gaara merely scoff at it but didn't say anything. "Bed. Now."

"This is a free country." Gaara said coolly, obviously pissed at Temari's bossiness. 

"NOW."

"Fine." Gaara said as coolly as before, though obviously pissed at his inability to defy Temari's orders. He marched up towards his room, before giving Kankurou another one of his impassive gaze.

"And you too, Kankurou." Temari said as Kankurou sweatdropped. He silently went upstairs as well just before he said, "Yes, _mom._" She shot him a glare and he happily scampered away.

"I'm thinking of an early sleep," She let out a sigh before she walked slowly towards her room. "Hinata didn't know how lucky she was to live alone…"

* * *

"Am I supposed to say anything?"

He stared at her incredulously, disbelief clearly written in his face while hers is of indifference. He felt his jaw dropped but he managed to clamp it. Of course not, THE Uchiha Sasuke will NEVER EVER dropped his jaw. Absolutely not. 

But…is THIS girl for real?

He, the famous world-renowned, accomplished, sought-after, hot and sexy model (A/N: --insert eye-roll here--), is NOT recognized by a mere…mere…twig! And what more, even if he is not recognized as THAT model, she should be staring at him like he was a god or something. She is SUPPOSED to do THAT! 

Really, don't blame him. Years having fangirls after him, it's only normal for him to get conceited. Really.

She, however, tried her best not to stare. That is definitely a no-no. She must admit he is pretty hot. Who will say he is not? They are probably blind, yeah. Those two deep dark abysses penetrated her, despite the emotion that clouded it. What was it again? Incredulity? Oh yeah. That was it. However, despite the good (and hot) looks he had, despite the sexiness vibe he seemed to secrete, despite the very masculine body he hid beneath all those clothes, he is not her type. 

Oh yes, that is a flat no. No, of course not. Mysterious and dark looks are okay for her, really. But she preferred sunny and cheerful appearances, one that would make her smile and giggle. Who would want a gloomy boyfriend, anyway? 

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Hmm? I mean, do I have to say something? You just took off your cap, sunglasses and jacket."

"Tch," Stoic guy mode activated. "Whatever." He decided to stand up and took his suitcases.

"Hey frog! What are you doing?"

He slightly narrowed his eyes at her. It seemed that she's getting used with that title? She's one strange bizarre girl.

"Getting my luggage, obviously."

"Huh? Oh!" She brightened up. "I'll accompany you outside."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He glared at her. "I'm not going anywhere, twig."

"Huh?" She took on an emotionless expression just before it took an angry one. "No one's staying here in my apartment!"

"No one, huh? Then aren't you supposed to be here?"

"W-well…except me of course. I own the damned apartment, darn it!"

He smirked at her expression. Her face's totally red, almost as if she's about to hyperventilate. She looked so angry and annoyed that it is almost angry. Who would know that a cute girl like her could be this mad? Oh wait, THE Uchiha Sasuke didn't just think that. She just threw him glasses, for god's sake!

"You really have no choice in the matter. Your aunt made an agreement and a contract was made," Obviously, he was lying in that part. He didn't even know what happened between Kurenai-san and Kakashi-perv. "And right now, I have NO place to stay," Though clearly, he could go to a hotel. But of course, his pride won't accept cowards, especially acting like one in front of this woman. "In the first place, you shouldn't be here and I should be here. Now since there is a big misunderstanding, we really have to wait until tomorrow to clear things up. Now where should I place my things?"

By now, Hinata is too red with anger. _How dare he! 'I have NO place to stay', huh? 'You shouldn't be here and I should be here', huh?__You have no right!_

"How about you go to a hotel?" She suggested through clenched teeth. You're right folks, Hinata here decided to be civil. Oh wait, add 'to Sasuke' in the last statement.

"Well…I really can't afford a hotel right now…" He decided to tell her. Yes, he is downright guilty for lying, all right.

"So you are sleeping here."

"Yes…" He said carefully. Somehow, he didn't like the tone of her voice nor the dreaded feeling about where this is heading at.

"And you are aware that I am a girl, right…?"

"Yes…" He looked at her strangely. He knew the hint, yes. But he didn't want to acknowledge it…just yet.

"And you are aware that I think of you as a sick perverted frog, right…?"

_WHAT!_

"No…"

She rolled her eyes at him. She obviously didn't forgot about her first kiss, really nor her silent hatred against him. Well, hatred is a really strong word and well…she just met him, right? But hey, he stole her first kiss! And that would count as hate at first sight….right? Right? Riiiightt…

"Well…" She led him towards the bedroom slowly, as his eyes scanned around him from possible treats. She carefully opened the door and both of them ushered inside. His eyes went from furniture to another…from the small sitting sofa, to the counter, to the cabinet, small dresser…well, he can't find anything wrong…right?

"Can't you see? Single television set, single sofa, single bathroom…" He turned to her and saw her expression changed into a gloomy and a pained look. "…and single bed."

He turned to the direction she was looking at and sure enough, it is a SINGLE bed. Not the queen size or king size he grew accustomed. No, but the one that would fit for a single person only. Or if two would sleep on it, most likely, they would end put being so close to each other or the other one on the floor…he paled.

"W-well…I c-could…well…I c-could ask for a fu---"

She shook her head as dread washed over him.

"There is no futon."

* * *

**つづく**

03. 19. 08

* * *

**A/N:**I know…I know…I am so sorry. I am stuck with Tune the Rainbow. I really am, that's why I put it in a Hiatus mode. Well, about the Blue Rose, don't ask. I'm not stuck….just, well, I need a lighter mood, now, do I?

I might proceed with the review reply and post your names here. It's much easier, you know, since I even procrastinate with the replies. (sigh) Yeah, really pathetic, I know. Here are your names and again, thank you very much.

**Danimals21****x-Orange.Neko-x****, Random Person, ****HiN4-cH4n****AmberStallion****MewxRetasu****purplesweety91****DarkSmile****kRaZyChangeoFHeArt****Spirit Of Ryuu****kenshinlover2002****unbeatablehinata****Foreveralone16****silentbutviolent47****BloodNinja555****Baka Kyoko-Chan****Hyuuga121****Hinata Lovers**

Well, since there is one unregistered review. I'll thank him or her here.

**Random Person** Wow, I am very flattered. Thank you so much for thinking so and hopefully, I'll make you laugh once again. Thank you every much and hopefully, you'll read again. Thanks.

**EVERYONE! HINT!**

Well, it's not exactly a hint but I kinda placed a spoiler there. Or did I? Anyway, 100 points and a very yummy and oh-so-delicious chocolate will go to someone who noticed it! Please inform me by review or PM. Thank you very much and see you soon!


	4. Tomatoes and Pastes

**Violet Circumstances**

by LianFex

**  
0 4 T O M A T O E S A N D P A S T E S  
**トマト及びのり

_Ah, so her name is Hinata. Nice._

* * *

**A/N: **Again, Hinata is OOC for a reason. No stutters, still a little bit shy but is OOC with Sasuke. After all, he gave her a big bad first impression, right?

And the timeline for this story is in mid October.

* * *

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ugh. Why not?" She asked as exasperation dripped in her voice. He merely scoffed at her and plopped himself in the sofa nearby.

"First off, you have no futon so that's understandable. Another thing is, I am too tall to sleep in the coach. It's not comfortable and that would give me bed cramps," He stated as she merely watched him. "This brings us to the last option: Sleep in the floor. I hate to admit it but it is probably better than the coach because I hate cramps. So throw me a pillow and a blanket, will you? We could resolve this problem tomorrow."

She raised one of her eyebrows at him and crossed her arms across her rather…ahem, ample chest. "Is going back to your home an option?"

"No."

She sighed and twirled her bangs in her right that reached her jaw line unconsciously. She seemed to contemplate the whole situation and a few minutes passed when she finally nodded.

"Fine. But here in the living room." He gave her a smirk to which she merely rolled her eyes at. With another sigh, she walked grudgingly towards her room to retrieve some bed materials for him. When she disappeared behind her room, he let out a satisfied sigh and stretched.

"Oh yeah…"

He couldn't believe his luck. At first, he thought that someone up there hates him. But now…at least the girl he met is…okay. Well, except her unpredictable reaction when he _accidentally _kissed her in public, her another unpredictable outburst when he _accidentally _end up in _her _apartment and yet another unpredictable fact that she is NOT a fangirl.

Well, at least he is lucky that the girl had some heart and let him in, never mind the fact that she threw her glasses. Another lucky thought is that she is not a fangirl, never mind the fact that it is one big hit to his pride. Although he gets to sleep in the floor, it is way better than being harassed by his fangirls.

Ah, the things you do for survival.

"Hey, frog. Catch this."

His head jerked to his right in an attempt to catch whatever she's throwing at her in time to get buried underneath some blankets and a pillow. He heard a snigger. Immediately, his head perked from the suffocating blankets.

"Thank you very much, twig. Really, throwing those things at me instead of handing it? Thanks a lot," His voice dripped with sarcasm to which she merely ignored. His eyes dropped to the blankets that surrounded him and widened with…disgust?

"Pink?"

She merely shrugged.

"It's not used. I hate pink." At that she turned and left him. As he inspected the things that he was given, he noticed that there are two blankets. Several minutes later, he smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen. Without hesitation, he went towards the said room to satisfy his curiosity.

When he reached the kitchen, he saw Hinata with her back on him, wearing a white and blue frilly apron with a large white ribbon at the small of her back from what he could see from his position. Other than that, her hair is still on two low braids, just like the hairstyle she used when he saw her in the train station and when they bumped. He couldn't see her face but he could see that she is cooking something…delicious. Extremely delicious as what he could smell.

"You're cooking." He stated the obvious as he made his way towards the table nearby and sat down at the single chair. Yeah, that would be another problem he is willing to discuss later on.

"Obviously." She said as with a flick of her hand, she switched off the stove and placed the food in some large bowl and headed towards the same table with two plates and pair of spoon and forks.

She raised her eyebrow when she noticed that there is no more chair to seat as he merely watched her. With a shrug, she went towards the living room with the food.

With a snicker, he went towards the same destination as well, clearly amused at her without any reason at all. Do you think he have some sanity controversies, dear readers? Well, even I, the writer, think so but that's beside the point. Anyway, let's move on (sorry).

He sat down beside her and watched her eat. Well, the 'food' he thought smelled delicious looked the opposite. He watched with silent horror as she eat and chewed on the…the red paste she's eating. Hinata, noticing the stares she was given, looked at the direction of the slightly gaping Sasuke and mouthed the words 'what', despite her mouth being full of paste, as what Sasuke defined.

"Can you masticate that paste?" _That horrible looking paste, I mean._ She raised an eyebrow and gulped down the food she's eating.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Masticate, I mean chewing, munching and all those sorts synonymous to chewing." He carefully explained, his eyes never leaving the lips that have a little 'paste' left.

"I know what masticate is, silly. What I mean is what paste are you talking about?"

"What you're eating." She rolled her eyes at him, even if he is still looking at her lips. Although Hinata felt distracted at his action, she decided to ignore it.

"This paste is called food. Food. Say food: F-O-O-D," She said as if teaching to a kindergarten student. He merely rolled his eyes at her. "And no, don't feel disgusted. This is actually delicious, you know."

"Whatever."

"Fine. Don't eat. See if I care," She ate the last spoonful of 'paste' and left him with a plate, spoon and forks, and the bowl of 'paste' in the coffee table. "But you're free to try it out!" She exclaimed from the kitchen and he heard some rushing and clinging sound.

_Probably cleaning the dishes._

Then his eyes settled on the paste he was currently disgusted at. Okay, people knew Uchiha Sasuke rarely like things and mostly hate or disgusted at plenty of things. But then, she said it's delicious, the smell is delicious and it is familiar, but the looks is...well, just horrible. It looked like some red paste mixed with rice and then it have some small green granules mixed with it. Okay, so it might look like trash but hey, the smell is really delicious and tempting as well…but, it looked disgusting, dammit! So the confusing facts are making Sasuke…ahem, interested?

_She said it's delicious. It looked disgusting. But my sense of smell says it's delicious…but my sense of sight says otherwise. Ah, what to do?_

And so, he decided to satisfy his curiosity again. Although 'curiosity killed the cat' echoes in his mind…Hinata didn't die, right? Anyway, he decided to do it, against his stomach wishes. Well, the twig did it and she cooked it so what harm can it done.

So ever so slowly, he placed some 'paste' in his spoon and as slowly and as dramatic as ever, he placed it in his mouth and…and…and ate it. Still with his eyes closed, he chewed and after a few seconds, his eyes opened in surprise.

Guess what?

It is delicious indeed.

* * *

It's already passed midnight and it's been a few hours when they decided to sleep. She told him to shut the lights off when he sleep, locked the doors and be careful. She was even surprised that the whole bowl of her self-invented food was done. When she asked about it, he merely shrugged and didn't answer. She decided to leave it at that.

And now, she lay awake at night, desperate to sleep and yet can't find to sleep at all. She's been thinking about the day's happenings. She can't believe that in just one day, he would meet him twice. It seemed as if he's the bringer of her bad luck.

First, he was her first kiss and although she keeps on telling herself that she can't forgive him, her forgiving nature seemed to top it off. She knew she is melodramatic and fiery at unexpected times but that guy was her first kiss! She had the right to throw things at him when she didn't get over her tragic event, right? And now her fuel gone and back to her old self, she decided she's guilty. Ah, darn it. She'll say sorry tomorrow morning though.

Another thing is that he's staying over her place, a complete and suspicious looking stranger. She didn't know him, alright and she is adamant about getting rid of him. But then, her kind nature (which she sometimes detest and sometimes like) decided that she will not throw him out. See, she is one complex girl who had plenty of sides for plenty of occasions. Ah, darn it again. She already hated herself.

Another logical part of her told her that he is capable of doing...uncivilized things to her. But then another logical part of her told her to lock her door. But what if he steals? Well, there are some security cameras and buzzers, right? And if all else fails, she had her well-practiced judo. She's not that helpless, thank you very much.

However, he told her that his friend and her aunt would discuss this later on. But her aunt is not on Japan…Oh well, maybe they got her contact number. So maybe, by tomorrow, everything's fix. She didn't have to worry about certain suspicious-looking guys walking in her precious apartment or frogged-faced guys in particular.

With a sigh, she relaxed and buried herself more in her comfortable comforters. What the heck, as long as he's gone, everything's okay. Yeah, everything will be okay. A satisfied smile rest on her lips before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Wordlessly, he slipped into his usual leather jacket and put on his cap. He turned towards his right and smirked at the sight of a hurrying Hinata, who nearly tripped on her own foot in her haste to put on her shoes two at the time with her hair still disheveled and wet from lack of combing. Noticing his smirk, she turned towards him a glare.

"What?"

"You're enjoying my misfortune!"

"You making things up."

"You're freaking smirking at me!"

"Ah, but I really think you're making things up." He said in a languid voice despite the smirk still intact in his lips. She groaned and rushed to her bedroom to grab her backpack and some comb. He let out an amused snicker and went to the front porch to put on his shoes, unlike her who puts it on inside the living room. But who cares? This is her house anyway.

Suddenly, the phone rang. he watched it rang but decided to answer it. She is probably too busy to rush and she could probably use some help. With a small grunt, he pushed myself from the porch and walked towards the phone, not caring if he wore a single right shoe.

"Hello."

"Ah, Hina-chan! Can you--"

"Sorry, I am not her." He said coolly. _Hina-chan? So her name must be Hina or Hina something…_

"Eh?" An almost surprise voice resonated from the phone before it was replaced by a giggle. "Of course you are not! You sound so male! Anyway, can you please hand it to Hinata? Tell her it is Tenten."

_Ah, so her name is Hinata. Nice. I'll give her that._

"Sure."

He was about to place it down so that he could call Hinata or what before she rushed from her room with her backpack but her hair still in the same poor condition. He noticed that there is no comb in her hand and she is looking for something. The panicked look in her eyes is priceless, he could say.

"Ah! I'm frigging late! Stupid comb, you're hiding from me!" She complained to no one in particular and it only amused him all the more. Say he is sadistic but he is still amused no matter what they say.

"Hey. Phone for you," Her head jerked to his direction before she started to run towards it. "She said she's Tenten." With a small thank-you, she received the call although her eyes still roamed around the room.

"Tenten? Why are you calling? No classes or what?"

"Ah, no! Can you please do me a favor? Can you bring that red paint? I spilled mine." She groaned inwardly and agreed.

"Okay. It's in my locker. I'm really late so I have to go now. By--"

"Wait! Who was that guy? I thought you live alo--"

"I'll tell you the details later! But I really have to go now. Later!"

"Fine. Bye!"

She placed the receiver down and immediately rushed towards the door, not caring if her hair is not proper or the fact that both of them missed breakfast.

"Hey, wait," She shot him an annoyed look to which he met with relaxed gaze. He threw her a comb. "I saw this in the couch." Her annoyed look in her eyes worsened despite the fact that he saw a flicker of gratitude in it.

"You could have given me this a few minutes ago…" She muttered as she frantically combed her hair. "Thank you."

"Hn." He said despite the smirk in his lips. Finally putting his last shoe on, he called for her again. "Wait."

"What?!"

"That 'paste' I told you last night, what is it made up of?"

"Arrghh…you frog, tomatoes and rice! I'll tell you the full ingredients when we'll meet again!" She stepped out the door before she stopped. "And don't forget to lock the door! I'll hunt you down if you won't!"

With that, she ran from the apartment, muttering about frogs and getting late. He, however, still have that amused and satisfied smirk in his lips. Finally getting out of her reverie, he pushed his sunglasses in his nose, covering his eyes. With a tug of his cap, he stalked away from the apartment, locking it in the process.

He decided that tomatoes are his favorite from now on.

* * *

"Really? Haha, he must be really unfortunate then." A blonde with sparkling azure eyes said at the person in the other end of the phone humorously. He let out a chuckle and ran his hand across his hair out of habit.

"_Poor Sasuke-kun…always harassed by his fangirls…not that he can help it though. He is really hot…" _The female voice in the receiver said.

Again, he let out a chuckle.

"Well, that's what girls would normally tell about him anyway," With a smile still in his face, he plopped himself in one of his comfy seats and laid back. "Kakashi said he got himself a new apartment. But there are also some problems…"

"_Ah yes…Trouble always seems to find Sasuke-kun. But he can make it, as always…oh and yeah, I'm planning to go check him out. You want to come?"_

"Of course! It would be fun to see Sasuke-teme again," He said and chuckled again. "And of course, make fun of him…again." He heard a sigh in the other end and smiled at the vision of her sighing and reprimanding them both to stop fighting. Ah, past memories…

"_You two…I can never find my way with you both," _Another sigh and then a small chuckle. _"And once again, your strange friendship in the form of fighting over something never ceased to amaze me…"_

He let out a grin although she couldn't possibly see him.

"Yeah, me too. It just so happens that we like similar things a lot."

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! Another chapter done! I was thinking about procrastinating, but then decided against it. (sigh) The things I do for you readers…(grins)

Anyway, I'm not really satisfied with this chapter because…well, I think it's like a filler but then it's like a bridge from chap 2 to chap 4. Yeah, something like that so pardon.

Oh and yes! I finally have Microsoft 2007! (does a happy little dance)

I'm a little bit of sugar high now so please tolerate me. And my spoiler thingy has been canceled. No one got the right answer. But that's okay. I'll reveal the answer when the time comes. But for now, the chocolate is still mine.

And yeah, thanks for those who read and reviewed!

**Hyuga Hinani, ****HiN4-cH4n****, Dark Smile, ****Tw33ty JR.****kRaZyChangeoFHeArt****Danimals21****kenshinlover2002****stphne****, Hali-chan, ****x-Orange.Neko-x****, Princess of Oblivion****, Star High Above****, silentbutviolent47, ****wapulos, ****unbeatablehinata****, snowflakeangel209, ****kitsune-grl**

**Hali-chan** – Eh, since you're not a registered reviewer, I'll just reply here, okay? Anyway, uhmm…Hinata being THAT OOC is intended. Well, she is being that OOC when with Sasuke anyway so don't worry. He just irritate her and being her accidental first kiss didn't help so…well, if I placed myself in her shoes and with her characteristics I assume she have in this story, I'll act like that. Eheheh…again, sorry about it though. Eheheh…anyway, thank you very much for reading and reviewing and even if you think it is that OOC, I'm glad you liked it! Thank you very much and I hope you understand. Thank you very much.


	5. Of Blondes and Ravens

**Violet Circumstances**

by LianFex

**0 4 O F B L O N D E S A N D R A V E N S**  
黄色及びワタリガラスの

_"I don't want to meet that frog again, ever. We will never meet again and I'll make sure of that."_

* * *

**Name:** Hinata Hyuuga  
**Age:** 17 years old  
**Status:** College Art Student  
**Hobbies:** Experimenting foods and painting

**Name:** Sasuke Uchiha  
**Age:** 18 years old  
**Status:** Model  
**Hobbies:** (to be revealed)

**Name:** Temari  
**Age:** 19 years old  
**Status:** College Art Student  
**Hobbies** Kicking her brothers' asses and sewing

**Name:** Tenten  
**Age:** 17 years old  
**Status:** College Art Student  
**Hobbies:** Chatting with friends and sculpting

* * *

He ran his hand across his hair as he glowered to a certain person in front of him, which happened to be his perverted manager. Kakashi gave him a sheepish smile behind his suspicious-looking mask and he glared all the more.

"Well?"

Kakashi let out a nervous chuckle and fidgeted under Sasuke's unnerving gaze.

"Kurenai-chan is…not in Japan. Heheh…"

"What do you mean." He demanded.

"Well…it's my entire fault anyway…" He chuckled again, stood from his seat and headed towards the counter. Obviously, his intention was to get away from Sasuke.

"Uhh…you can't have the apartment."

"Hm?" Sasuke twitched…and twitched…and once again, twitched. "I thought you have it all figured out."

"It's true that she and I have already had an agreement. However, circumstances led her niece to have the apartment. And since we failed to reserve the apartment in time…well…that's the whole gist."

"Ah, so that was it, eh? Didn't you mean YOU failed to reserve the apartment?"

"Uh, no. I actually remember you saying that I can reserve it when we are sure that you are moving." Kakashi carefully explained as Sasuke merely shrugged.

"Whatever. And is the agreement official?"

"No, heheh."

"Tch," He refused the urge to strangle his manager but act against it. After all, he do respect him even if he act all that. Yeah right. "What now? I can't possibly stay in that apartment, will I?"

"Well, I don't know. All of the available apartments suck. Literally and not safe. The condos are also occupied unless you'll use yours. The only apartment that can be used would be one of Kurenai's apartments. However, you could only move there until next week, Monday."

"Next week? Then where would I--"

"Right. You're staying at my house for a while."

Sasuke could only nod at that. Although Kakashi's house is extremely extravagant and comfortable, the only problem would be being in company with his manager for hours. He wondered if staying that long would allow him to require some of his characteristics…which includes his being a pervert? Hell, no.

"Fine."

"Oh and Sasuke. Do you know the recent news?"

"Recent news?"

"Yes, recent news," Kakashi smiled behind his mask and Sasuke raised one of his eyebrows. "Naruto arrived yesterday afternoon from states."

Sasuke seemed taken aback by that news and a flicker of delight flashed through his eyes before it became guarded again. He let out a smirk and stood up.

"Really, huh. I'll see you soon, Kakashi."

"Hey, wait. Where are you going?"

"Somewhere without fangirls. I'll be back in your house" With that, he walked away from his manager's 'office'. Kakashi let out a chuckle and pulled out an orange-colored book.

"Opps, I forgot to tell him that Naruto is on his way to meet him. Oh well…"

* * *

"Really, Hina-chan, tell us who the guy was!"

She looked at her two best friends and noticed that Tenten have an excited look in her eyes whereas Temari looked like she didn't care although she knew that she is craving to hear the whole story. She sighed and faced her unfinished food. Tenten's face immediately dropped at the action.

"Mou…don't be so mean…you gotta tell us!"

"But I don't even know him…" She muttered as she slowly played with the straw in her shake. She gulped when she noticed the look in their faces.

"We're not going to buy that." Temari said simply as she started to eat her yogurt. Tenten started to pout.

"Well, if you won't even tell us, then at least describe him!"

Hinata seemed to think over it and nodded. Tenten let out a happy squeal as Temari sighed in satisfaction.

"Well…he looks like a…" _Hot, tall, dark-haired guy with eyes that are of the darkest shade of black, lips that are mostly fixed in a smexy __smirk or a hot frown. Oh and yes, don't forget his hair as dark as ebony…and oh, the-- _"…frog. He looked like a frog."

The two of them stared at her blankly for 20 full seconds before they burst out laughing. Soon, since they didn't stop yet, Hinata joined them.

"Oh my god, really?! AHAHAH! Does…does…does he looked green to you?" Tenten asked between laughs and Temari laughed all the more.

"Tenten, damn you! Don't make me…laugh all the…more…Oh, Kami-sama, my stomach…hurts…so much…"

"Hahah! God, before I'll describe to you guys in details…at least tell me…your imagination…of him." Hinata said between giggles and laughs. Temari stopped laughing after a few seconds although there is glee in her eyes. Tenten stopped a few seconds after her and tears are practically falling down her face.

"Wait, wait! Me first!" Tenten said excitedly and Hinata could only chuckle at her. "My guess is that his eyes seemed ready to pop from its sockets anytime of the day! And it is a bit yellowish. Haha, Oh my god!"

Hinata must admit that was pretty mean but hey, she is curious about their imaginations.

"Okay, my turn," Temari started and she got that evil glint in her eyes that Tenten and Hinata grew fond of, although it looked scary to some. "My bet is that his skin is sweaty and…ugh, hairy? (insert 'ewws' here from the girls)…then maybe he got a lot of pimples and plenty of moles. No, not beauty spots but moles." Then Temari and Tenten laughed once again at their imagination where Hinata merely smiled at them. Okay, so she finally felt guilty now.

"So, Hina-chan! How does he look like? Are our guesses right?" Temari and Tenten gave each other an amused look.

"Well…" She gulped. "He got this hair as dark as mud that partially fell in his eyes and the other parts of his hair were spiked up in a funny way. Uhm…he got these eyes that are a dark as coffee and…uhm…skin as pale as milk. Uhh…oh yeah, he smirked and frown a lot too." _His hair as dark as mud, his eyes are dark__ as coffee and his skin as pale as milk? Hah, what the hell is wrong with my stupid analogies now?_

The two stared at her before giving into another fit of laughter.

"H-hey. What's wrong?"

After stopping, Tenten gave her a very amused smile. "Your analogies. They are pretty funny, you know. Haha. I never knew that Hinata is that poetic, right Temari?"

"Right."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes at them even if a smile graced her lips.

"Ah, but you know, ignoring those analogies of yours, he seemed…well…handsome." Temari noticed and she blushed. Tenten, taking note of her recent action, pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Ah, so you KNOW he is hot! Why did you tell us he looks like a frog when he is not?!"

"Well, that's because--"

"Wait, wait, wait…frog?" Temari trailed off and she nodded. "Frog? You mean that guy you kissed in the train station?"

"I did NOT kiss him! HE kissed me, not the other way around."

"Whoa…whoa…hold on a sec. Hinata kissed…a HOT guy?! When did this happen?!"

"No, you have to rephrase that. That should be a hot guy kissed Hinata." Temari said and Tenten nodded.

"Uhh…okay, here it goes. A HOT guy kissed…Hinata?! When did this happen?!" Tenten repeated with the same expression in her face and Hinata giggled.

"Again, you have to rephrase that. He is not hot," Hinata said and slurped some shake. "Ah no, wait. He IS hot. But he is not my type," She took one look at their reactions and immediately turned to her food. "Okay, he's yours."

"Ah, no. Temari can have the guy. I already have Neji." Tenten said then giggled. Hinata looked at Temari's direction and immediately giggled. She was so sure she was blushing.

"Ah…well…I really can't…anou…have him? Ah, he is NOT a property, for god's sake! Maybe he got a girlfriend already…?" She looked at Hinata who shrugged.

"Why, Temari? Do you have…oh, wait! Are you still dating that pineapple dude?" Tenten asked excitedly as Hinata nodded with a knowing smile in her face.

"Shikamaru is not a pineapple" She stated although there is a pink tinge in her cheeks. Hinata just giggled at the action. "He is a genius, thoughtful, caring and although lazy, he is still responsible. And yeah, he is--hey! Hinata, you just diverted the whole conversation! This is not about me, this is about you!" Temari pointed an accusing finger at her and Hinata chuckled sheepishly. Tenten tried to glare at her but end up giggling instead.

"Well…fine…" Hinata carefully explained the whole details about what had happened yesterday to Tenten and Temari, all the while, her voice was soft and she fidgeted every now and then. Tenten just turned into a gaping fish and Temari turned into smirking devil as they listened to Hinata.

"Ah, well…that was it?" Hinata asked as she fidgeted.

"Wait, didn't you ask for his name?" Tenten asked carefully and Hinata shook her head. Temari merely sighed at that.

"You should have. Maybe you two would meet again. Did he ask for your name?" Temari asked again and Hinata shook her head…again. Temari groaned just before Tenten let out a small squeal of delight.

"Wait! I think he knows! Remember when I called you this morning?" Hinata nodded and Tenten's smile broadened all the more. "Well, I mentioned your name so I think he knows!"

"Uhh…okay…?" Hinata just looked puzzled. Okay, so she is dense.

"Yes, that is okay. So maybe when you two would meet again, love would blossom, right?" Tenten turned to Temari, who nodded although less enthusiastic as Tenten. Hinata inwardly groaned at that.

"You're the only one here without any love life, Hinata." Temari stated the fact and Hinata shrugged.

"Yeah right. I don't want to meet that frog again, ever. We will never meet again and I'll make sure of that," Hinata said seriously and stood up, not finishing her meal. "My next class would be in a few minutes. I have to go." With that, she left. The two stared at each other.

"Uhh…I think she took her first kiss badly…?" Tenten offered as Temari sighed.

"You'll never know. You were not the one who listened to her complain…"

* * *

It's already late afternoon and a bit dark outside. He walked up the stairs as he whistled a familiar song. Okay, so he is happy. He always was. His original plan was to visit Sasuke a few hours before however, he spent most of his time arranging his things in his old condo. It took hours for him to finish and finally, as what he said, it is pretty livable.

With another whistle, he took the stairs two steps at the time. He is already excited to meet his old buddy again. Living in states for two years made him realize just how much he missed Japan and his friends. Quitting modeling was a huge task and a lot of controversies appeared in the magazines and news. But he never considered it as a huge mistake. He never did.

Finally, realizing his interest in arts and design, he decided to take art in college. Maybe going to school would be a good decision, considering the fact that he stopped to join the modeling agency, stopped again and spend two years of his time to learn arts in states.

Spending his two whole years with his mentor might be a good and bad thing. Being with his mentor who is excellent in the aspects of writing and who introduced him to the wonders of arts would also have disadvantages since, well...the novels he wrote are rather…kinky. It's another good thing though that the arts he's dealing at are very much decent.

He reached the third floor of the apartment complex and took the way in his right. Kakashi said his apartment would be at room 206 and considering the time, he is probably there already.

With a few more steps, he reached the door he is looking for. With a grin still plastered in his face, he rang the bell. Yes, Sasuke is in for a surprise alright, Naruto thought.

* * *

"We're going down down in an earlier round. And sugar we're going down swingin'…" She sang, not caring if it is out-tuned or what. As long as she could sing, it's alright. "I'll be your number one with a bullet. A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it!"

With small foot-works, little swinging hips and an out-of-tune voice, she cooked dinner with a smile. Ah, yes. She is happy and she didn't know why. Maybe it has something to do with a certain dark-haired guy who didn't show up. Oh, yeah. Her conclusion last night that everything would be alright came true!

She flipped her frying pan and her dinner, which is rice mixed with peas, chopped carrots, bite-sized meats and shredded cheddar cheese, 'leaped' up and fell back again in the pan. She sang and flipped more. She is obviously in a very happy mood.

Suddenly, she heard her doorbell ring. She frowned a bit, asking herself who could possibly come at her place. Maybe…maybe it was…Ah, no. Hinata won't risk herself ruining her good mood with that thought. HE is NOT coming, she decided with a rough nod and turned off the stove.

She wiped her hands in her apron and stalked toward her door. Wiping the flour in her face in the last minute when she saw her reflection, she opened her door and was greeted with a cute blonde who looked surprised like her.

"Uhh…is Uchiha Sasuke living here?"

* * *

**A/N: ** I have to rush to finish this up. My schedule is full with practices from our speech choir and we have a thesis to finish. Ugh, I'm sorry if this sucks because I'm so tired. Damn speech choir. My body is soooooo tired. I have to sleep now. Thank you very much for all who reviewed.

**Baka Kyoko-Chan, ****jjayno1****, Kurata****Mitsuki, ****DarkSmile****, Hyuga****Hinani****, HiN4-cH4n****, MewxRetasu, ****stphne. ****unbeatablehinata, ****winterkaguya, ****kenshinlover2002****, Mala ****Valvah****, AmberStallion****, DJ, ****show.me.the.stars**

**DJ – **Thank you very much for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you think it's funny. Thank you very much.

And the title of the song that Hinata was singing was Sugar, We're Going Down by Fall Out Boy. Ah, I just love that band!

Please review! You make me feel better with it.


	6. The Twig and Her Prince Charming

**Violet Circumstances**

by LianFex

**0 5 T H E T W I G A N D H E R P R I N C E C H A R M I N G**  
小枝および彼女の王子魅了

_"You're funny. I like you."_

* * *

**A/N: **This is mostly a NaruHina chapter. Sorry but Sasuke will appear until next chapter. And Naruto's nickname is for **show.me.the.stars**...haha, hope you'll like it!

* * *

She gazed up and let her eyes roam around his features rapidly and as discreet as possible. Blonde spiky hair, check. Bright blue eyes with a spark, check. Slightly tanned skin, check. Good posture and lean figure, check. Oh yeah! THIS IS HER DREAM GUY!

She stifled a sigh (or squeal) and placed a smile instead in her face. Just then she remembered that he said or asked something she couldn't remember.

_ Ah, no! Don't screw yourself in front of this cutie, Hinata!_

"Anou…w-what was it, again?" She asked nervously and fidgeted slightly. She remained smiling (although quivering) and she swore he looked all the more surprised before it was overcome with an amused smile. Sunny and captivating smile, check!

_Heh…this girl is cute. _He thought with a smile.

"I mean, you do know who's Uchiha Sasuke is, right?"

"Uhm…no?" Again, he looked so surprised that Hinata was surprised herself that he was able to be more surprised than before. Did you get what I'm saying? You do? Great. Let's proceed.

Naruto's eyebrows perked up as he looked at her with disbelief clearly written in his face. She, a human from the female genres and EVERY female SHOULD know who THE Uchiha Sasuke is, do NOT know who Uchiha Sasuke? Whoa, now that's a start, he thought. And once again, a smile settled in his face, not an amused smile but rather one with respect.

"What? Why were you so surprised?"

"Nothing…" He shook his head and gave her one of his 'charming' smiles unconsciously. She felt her cheeks reddened despite her wishes not to. She decided to bow down low instead.

"Anou…so, is Uchiha Sasuke there?"

"Uhm…I still don't who he is, actually…"

She fidgeted and she heard a chuckle from him. Her lips tugged at the sides to reveal a smile. She must admit, even if she didn't know who this cutie in front of him is, she is already comfortable with him around.

"Well, how do I put this…hmm…dark spiky hair, dark eyes, pale skin and cocky attitude. Does it ring a bell?" Suddenly, her face lighted up when she remembered and immediately sobered up when the thought of that annoying jerk entered her mind.

"Ah, yes. If you mean that infuriating frog who acts like a smug prick, then by all means, you're right, sunshine." She said with a small huff, not noticing the last word she said. Only when she saw surprise flicker in his eyes and another amused smile did her face decided to burn at the memory.

"Sunshine?"

Her face burned all the more and she fidgeted, not looking at him. She heard him laugh.

"Haha, you're funny. I like you."

Her face turned dark scarlet at the small compliment. Ah, she already liked this guy even if they just met for now…which brings us to another topic…

"Uhm, are we just going to talk here in your doorstep…?" He offered and she gave him a lopsided smile. She might like the guy, she might feel comfortable with him but she didn't trust him…yet. After all, this is their first meeting, right?

"I'm sorry but I don't know you…" She said, trying her best not to offend the guy. He seemed to understand and offered a kind smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I'm…" He paused. Well, the girl didn't know Sasuke so she couldn't possibly know him, right? He offered his hand at her to which she looked at. "Naruto Uzumaki. And you are?"

She let out a bright smile and accepted the hand. "Hinata Hyuuga. Nice meeting you." His eyes settled on the watch in his wrist when they shook hands and immediately saw the time. With a small groan, he faced Hinata with an apologetic half-smile.

"I'm sorry. I have to find that Sasuke now. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She nodded understandingly and watched him walked away with his hand raised, waving at her. She waved back and watched his disappearing figure in the stairs. When he's finally gone, she went inside and placed her back on the door. With a sigh, she dragged herself down until she hit the floor.

"Mom, I think I just found Prince Charming…"

* * *

Naruto walked a little bit more down the steps before he stopped and turned, hoping to see the image of the girl he saw a few minutes ago. Seeing that the girl, or Hinata, is gone, he let out a small smile and walked back down the stairs.

He was surprised that instead of Sasuke, Hinata appeared on the door. Taken aback, he thought that the girl was living with Sasuke. He even thought that she was his girlfriend. Well, she looked cute in that frilly apron of hers. Her eyes startled him for it is one of the most peculiar and yet beautiful shade he ever saw. The dark midnight hair of hers clashed with her pale skin.

And he must admit, she got the talent to be a model.

But then, maybe she doesn't care about modeling. She didn't even know who Sasuke is or him to be exact. For all he knew, Sasuke is one of the most famous models this year and he believed the most girls would consider it a crime for not knowing him. And here, he was surprised all the more since she didn't know who Sasuke is.

Then he felt a small respect towards her. Maybe because she's not one of those shallow fangirls of Sasuke. Maybe she's not one of those girls who 'adore' a guy's body and features without knowing what their personalities are. Maybe because she thought that Sasuke is an annoying 'frog' (he chuckled at the memory). Or maybe just because she seemed different.

He reached the exit of the apartment complex and stepped into the chilly night air. He gripped his jacket tighter against himself and walked towards his car. With one last look at the large building, he opened his car and stepped in.

He wondered if ever they'll meet again.

* * *

She snatched her bowl of dinner from her dining table and stalked towards the living room. She stopped in front of her phone and dialed Tenten's number. She ate a spoonful of her food as she wait for the phone to be picked up. Suddenly, Tenten's voice rang from the phone which startled her. She coughed.

"Hello?"

"A-ah, T-tenten…t-this is m-me…" Hinata said between coughs.

"Who is?" Tenten raised one of her eyebrows at the other end of the phone.

"Hinata. Sorry. I was coughing."

"Oh. Heheh…it's okay. What's up?"

Hinata cleared her voice and she immediately brought a smile in her face. "I found my dream guy!"

"Dream guy, eh?" Tenten chuckled at her friend's obvious happiness and seated herself at one of the couches nearby, knowing for sure that they will talk for long.

"Yeah. Sandy blond hair, blue sparkling eyes and slightly tanned skin, he had it all!"

"Sparkling? Heh, I think you're exaggerating, Hina-chan." Again, Tenten snickered and Hinata pouted at the other end of the phone, despite the smile still intact in her lips.

"Ah, but I'm not! They really are sparkling, Tenten," Hinata got the wireless phone and walked towards her bedroom. She plopped herself at the bed and sprawled her legs in the pillows. "Besides, I met him here in my apartment." She giggled at the memory.

"In YOUR apartment? Why?"

"Ah, well. He was looking for frog. I bet he was his friend…unfortunately."

"Frog? Oh yeah, that hottie-guy that kissed you?"

"Ugh, don't ever mention that incident…again. You'll ruin my good mood," Hinata softly complained as she shifted her position. She heard Tenten laughed. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I got sunshine's name!"

"Sunshine?"

"Dream boy!" Tenten chuckled.

"Really? What is?"

"He said he's Naruto Uzumaki."

Silence. Hinata's eyebrows perked up in confusion and worry.

"Tenten?"

Silence. Hinata gripped the phone harder."Ten--"

"NARUTO UZUMAKI?!"

Tenten's booming voice rang from the phone, startling her in the process. The phone slipped from her hands in surprise and dropped in the bed. When the ringing in her ears where Tenten shouted eased, she fumbled to get her phone back.

"Tenten! Why did you--"

"You don't know who THE Naruto Uzumaki is?!" Tenten asked incredulously, as if she committed a crime. Hinata feared Tenten is having a heart attack at the other end of the phone.

"Uhm…should I?"

"Should I? Should I?! SHOULD I?! Of course you should!" Tenten's practically screaming at her and Hinata held the phone away from her ears with so much passion.

"Uhh…why do you know him anyway? And why should I?"

"Don't why-should-I me! He's one of the famous models of all time! Don't you know, he quitted modeling a few years back and still he's famous! For all I know, he went states after he quitted. And here you tell me he's here!"

She paused and Hinata inwardly breathe a sigh of relief. Although Hinata couldn't practically believe it, it's not hard not to. After all, from what she observed, he really fit to be a model and yes, she knew nothing about showbiz. She didn't even know that Britney Spears got married already, for god's sake!

"Wait!" Again, Tenten decided to 'talk' before Hinata got the chance to. "If he was looking for 'frog'…then he might be close to Uzumaki-sama…maybe he is a celebrity too? But that is very unlikely, since if he is, then you are so lucky that I am almost angry at you for not knowing," Tenten sighed as if to calm her nerves. "Did he tell you who 'frog' is?"

Hinata breathe hard, fearing that saying the answer would be bad. Very bad, indeed. She already saw Naruto's expression when she said she didn't know him. She got the gut feeling that somehow, her life is at stake with the answer.

"Uhh…yes. He said he is…" She paused. "…Uchiha Sasuke…?"

Silence.

"Tenten?"

Little did Hinata know that her dearest and ever-so-dramatic friend who happens to be named Tenten is currently lying unconscious at the floor at the other end of the phone.

* * *

Hinata fidgeted in her seat as she looked at her grim-looking bestfriend. She turned to her another bestfriend who looked calm as ever. She gulped and fidgeted all the more.

"Uhh…Temari? D-don't you think that Tenten is taking all this too badly than n-normal?" Hinata offered as she turned back to her another bestfriend and gulped all the more. Temari sighed and nodded.

"Yes, I believe she is."

By now, Temari knew all about the incident. Hinata carefully explained it to her, knowing that she is the most level-headed person compared to them both, when Temari noticed that Tenten is ignoring Hinata and is looking dour contrasted to her usual bubbly self. The three is currently waiting for their teacher to come, since they almost have the same schedule and the same classes. Well, almost.

"Temari-chan, can you kindly tell this person who is sitting between us that what she did is unforgivable?" Tenten asked Temari, ignoring Hinata's presence, with a sour look in her face. Temari nodded wearily.

"I guess you heard that well, Hinata?"

Hinata nodded bleakly. She hated it when Tenten is this dramatic. She also knew that Temari hated it as well.

"I'm sorry…"

"Temari-chan, can you please tell this person who is sitting between us that it is not that easy to forgive her?" Again, Temari nodded wearily, already tired at the current situation.

"I guess you heard that well, Hinata?" And again, Hinata nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"Temari-chan, can you please tell this person who is sitting between us that it is crime for not knowing two famous models?" And once AGAIN, Temari nodded wearily, getting slightly annoyed at the situation.

"I guess you heard that well, Hinata?" Temari repeated in a now monotonous voice. And once AGAIN, Hinata nodded.

"I'm sorry…"

"Temari-chan, can you please--"

"Oh, shut it you two!" By now, Temari is far from annoyed at the current situation. "If you two want to talk, then talk! Don't include me with your senseless and childish squabbles!"

"But it is a crime! A crime, I tell you, Temari-chan!"

Temari rolled her eyes at Tenten and gripped her head. Almost robotically, she turned Tenten's face in front of Hinata. Tenten immediately miffed and avoided her gaze. Temari gripped harder until Tenten shrieked in pain.

"Okay, now tell it in front of Hinata!"

"Remove your hands first! It HURTS!"

"Tell it first!"

"Fine," Tenten let out a scoff and slowly faced a nearly tear-eyed Hinata. Feeling guilty, she said in a soft voice, "It's a crime."

"I'm sorry…"

Temari removed her hands immediately and crossed her arms in front of her chest with a satisfied smirk in her face.

"Yes, be sorry!" Tenten let out an exasperated muffled yell. "How could you know nothing about celebrities, huh? Remember when I almost killed you when you said you didn't know Britney Spears already got married?"

"Yes…" Hinata nodded solemnly and Tenten nearly pulled her hair from her scalp.

"Arrghh…and you do know how I can't possibly get angry for you for long, don't you?!"

"Yes…" Again, Hinata nodded, looking as if a sad and berated puppy. Temari let out a sigh of relief, knowing for sure that Tenten can't possibly stand a chance against that look, or THE look, as what Tenten would say.

"…fine. I'm not angry with you anymore…" Hinata let out a big smile and hugged Tenten. Tenten merely smiled in return, not finding in her heart to get angry at her friend. "But just so you know. I FAINTED! I fainted because of you!"

"I'm sorry…" Tenten sighed and nodded her head, before remembering something.

"Hinata, do you even watch TV?"

"No?"

"What about magazines?"

"I prefer books than magazines." Tenten let out another exasperated sigh and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"What about the billboard of Uchiha Sasuke just at the back of our school?"

"Huh? What billboard?"

"Arrghhh!" Tenten gripped her pants tight to stop herself from pulling her hair from her head. Temari snickered.

"Forget it, Tenten. Hinata clearly have a world of her own," Temari turned to Hinata and smirked. "Come to think of it, her dream model happens to be the retired model, Uzumaki Naruto…" At that, Hinata blushed furiously as Temari and Tenten laughed at her reaction.

Immediately, their teacher went inside the room and everybody hushed. Even Temari, Tenten and Hinata's attention turned towards their teacher and fell silent, knowing exactly who Mitarashi Anko is. Anko-sensei walked in front with a piece of paper in her hands, reading it carefully. Hinata looked closely, since the three of them are position at the middle row, and noticed that it is someone's schedule.

"Okay, class. You got yourself a new classmate," Anko said in her usual tough voice. She turned to the teacher's door where she came from and motioned for somebody to enter. As soon as their new classmate went inside, almost all students' jaws fell wide open. "Introduce yourself."

He stood in front of the class and saw the familiar face of Hinata, who is busy staring. He flashed a knowing smile.

Hinata immediately went dark scarlet after she regained her consciousness back from the dazed state. Temari was smirking at Hinata's direction and Tenten is busy gaping at the resigned model.

"Hi, I am Uzumaki Naruto. It's a pleasure to be here."

* * *

**A/N: **I made Naruto less hyper. Hope you guys will understand.

OMG! The competition's tomorrow morning already! Ahhh, I have to sleep after this. Please wish us luck! I'm so drained! We HAVE to win! (grins)

Thank you for all and especially to **TeasingShadows** for the very much needed and constructive review! Thank you very much reviewed in time to, it is greatly appreciated! And also to **winterkaguya** for reviewing, liking and exchanging mails with me. Haha, I love your stories! It's an honor! And to **Thien**** Minh**! (bows down) Thank you for reading and reviewing my fics! Thank you very much! And you just reviewed in time, haha! Again, thank you very much!

**puertorrican****-babe, ****Hali****-chan,****TeasingShadows, ****Hyuga****Hinani****, unbeatablehinata****, jjayno1****, DarkSmile****, AmberStallion, ****Danimals21****, kRaZyChangeoFHeArt****, show.me.the.stars, ****HiN4-cH4n, ****winterkaguya****, x-****Orange.Neko****-x****, Hinanarut4ever****, icey.bluedragon****, -Chi-Chi-Chiharu-, ****kenshinlover2002****, Thien**** Minh**

**puertorrican****-babe**– Lol, yeah. Of course he will. And yeah, thank you for reading and reviewing. It's appreciated.

**Hali****-chan ****–**I'm glad you like the nickname frog! Haha, Sasuke deserved it all right! And yeah, I'm sorry about the cliffie. I hate cliffies but tend to do them a lot. And yes, you're right, that doesn't mean that Hinata can't like Naruto first, right? Anyway, here's the chapter you've been waiting for! Thank you!

And please, don't forget that this is a SasuHinaNaru love triangle and as well as a SasuHina fic. So no need to worry about it. And the hint in chapter 2 was this: "But she preferred sunny and cheerful appearances, one that would make her smile and giggle."

There you go. Please read and review! And wish me luck!


	7. Changes

**Violet Circumstances**

by LianFex

**0 7 C H A N G E S**  
変更

_"So what are you doing here…twig?" _

**A/N: **We got the second place! But I think that's okay, although we're really aiming for the first. At least our reputation is still there, since we've been the second placer the past 2 years. (sigh) Well, that's okay! I'm glad. Thank you to all!

* * *

"Hi, I am Uzumaki Naruto. It's a pleasure to be here."

She gaped at him, with her red cheeks, not believing the fact that THE Naruto Uzumaki she met accidentally in her front door was a model and now sunshine is her classmate? Completely...unbelievable.

It seemed that her other classmates couldn't believe it as well, except Temari who was busy smirking at her. Tenten just gaped, her face turning paler and paler every second. Just when Temari turned to her direction did she decided to fan her friend. She was afraid that Tenten would hyperventilate, and she believed she could pull that as well.

"Yes, yes. He is Naruto Uzumaki, the model a few years back. So what? Shut your mouths. It's getting irritating." Anko ordered and immediately, everybody straightened up, although it's pretty obvious that they're still staring.

"Naruto, your seat would be behind that girl with spiky blonde hair." Anko instructed and he immediately complied. He watched with amusement at how Hinata was gaping at him with flustered cheeks and how the girl with buns fainted.

"Anko-sensei! Tenten just fainted!" The girl he was supposed to seat behind stood up and went towards her bun-haired friend. Hinata turned back and saw with horror-stricken face that Tenten indeed fainted.

"Bring her to the infirmary, Temari and Kairi." Their teacher immediately ordered and plopped herself in her seat, muttering about crazy fan girls and damned models.

"Hai!" The red-haired said and motioned towards their fainted classmate.

Temari and Kairi carried her outside and soon classes started.

In a daze, Hinata copied notes as her teacher talked in her usually tough and loud voice. She still couldn't believe it. First, her first kiss was with a frog-like face stranger who happened to be the infamous model, Sasuke Uchiha (why he is famous, she didn't know. Must be because of his extremely reptile-like face, she thought). Then next, said model end up in her apartment and stayed with her for a night. The next day, a cute sunshine appeared in her apartment again and claimed to know the frog. Then said cute guy happened to be the resigned model, Naruto Uzumaki (why he resigned, she didn't know. Must be because he's too cool to stay in a crappy job such as modeling, she thought) THEN the following day, cute sunshine became her classmate!

When did her life became infested with frogs and cute sunshines?

"Hey…" She heard a whisper behind her. She turned and noticed that it was no other than sunshine himself. She blushed slightly when she saw the smile in his face.

"W-what is it, N-naruto-san?" He frowned ever so slightly and she wondered what she did wrong.

"You know, I prefer the sunshine nickname. Can you please call me with it?" He smiled again and Hinata was so sure that she is in heaven. Well, that's what she thought since we all know that she's in the classroom.

"S-sure…s-sunshine…"

Naruto wondered if she already knew who he was and decided that she probably did, since she's been flustered and stuttering. He smiled at the thought. Well, he was really glad, since the girl said he is sunshine while Sasuke is a frog (he chuckled). It was another first time, since most of the girls would think that Sasuke is hotter than him and Naruto's fangirls are also Sasuke's fangirls.

_Take that, Sasuke-teme! _ He thought with a small smirk before turning it into a satisfied smile, for fear that Sasuke is rubbing on him.

"A-anou, did you ever found frog?"

"Frog?" At that he chuckled. "No, I didn't. But I found his manag-- someone who has his address for a while so it's okay." He smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh." She smiled in return. "So--"

"HINATA HYUUGA!" She let out a soft 'eep' sound and turned in front, staring directly into Anko's scary and fiery gaze. She gulped. "Detention. NOW."

She just knew that Anko-sensei have something against her.

* * *

She never knew her life would be this complex. She never knew she'll meet two models at the same time; one is the frog-face while the other would be the cute one. However, although she knew she has this crush-like thing on this Naruto, she knew that would be impossible. And she's okay with it, since she's a normal student who lives a normal life who has far from normal friends. And right now, she believed that her life would be getting complex now that that Naruto guy is her classmate. And she didn't want complexity. Now, she wished she never met those two. And look at what she got right now. The first trial of a complex life: Detention. She never ever HAD DETENTION! And it's all thanks to that sunshine.

Oh yes, Hinata is mad at her crush.

_Tick.__Tick.__Tick.__Tick._

The sounds from the wall clock nearby resonated in the whole silent detention room. Everybody is quiet, some people are sleeping while others are staring into space. And yeah, aside from complexity, she hated boredom. And so she decided to play the 'flick-and-flip-the-ballpen' game.

She twirled the pen in her fingers and flipped it using her thumb. She wondered about how this new classmate of hers suddenly put her into detention. Ah, screw modeling and looks! He PUT her to detention, so he deserved to be hated by her. Yup, she already hated him. Well, just ignore her. She's just mad at her current situation and she decided to place all her anguish in the person who put her in such predicament. Really.

Who does he think he is, she thought with a frown. He is a model, so what? He is cute, so what? He put her into detention, that's all that matters! She flipped her pen and twirled it again. She decided to pass the boring time by flipping her pen. Oh, joy.

She sighed and fiddled with her pen. Twirl, twirl, flip. Twirl, flip, twirl. Twirl, twirl, tw--

_Shiiiiiiiiiiit._ That exactly went through her head as her pen flew from her hand and went towards the disciplinary teacher who was currently sitting across the room, smacking him in the forehead with a thud.

Too bad the teacher is no other than Ibiki-sensei. The students turned around to see what happened and she swore almost of them widened their eyes. She gulped at the intense gaze Ibiki-sensei held on her. The silence in the room was deafening as all eyes ere turned to her direction. She swore she would have turned into stone under Ibiki-sensei's stare before the door opened. She turned and sighed in relief at the sight of Naruto with his usual smile.

Ah, her knight in shining armor…wait, she's supposed to be angry with him! She should be!

_Nooooooooo…!!_

"Uhm…is Hinata Hyuuga here?" His gaze swept past the room until it settled at her. He smiled and she couldn't help but smile back, although wavering.

"What is it?" Ibiki asked in his tough and scary (Hinata thought so) voice. Naruto merely shrugged and pointed at the clock.

"Her detention is over, right, sensei?"

Indeed, it is. So with a wave of his hand, Hinata walked towards his direction with a smile. They were about to step out when Ibiki called again and she stiffened. Almost robotically, her face turned to face her dreaded sensei and watched him point at the red mark on his forehead.

"Detention. Tomorrow." Said the sadistic sensei.

At that, there are muffled snickers on the room and Ibiki turned to face them. Immediately, the room went silent. Begrudgingly, she nodded and went towards Naruto.

"Another detention?" He asked.

"Hai. I accidentally threw my pen at him." He laughed at that and she merely pouted, although her lips are itching to smile as well. He continued to laugh and she giggled as well. His laugh is so damn infectious!

Ah, screw detention and Ibiki-sensei. He's fun to be with so she's not angry anymore.

* * *

"You THREW your pen on Ibiki-sensei?!"

"Ah, Tenten, she said 'accidentally'. Really, try not to overreact over trivial things." Temari explained as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. The nurse's head poked at the door and motioned for them to be quiet.

"Please don't be noisy. Some patients are sleeping as well."

"Hai, Shizune-san." With that, the nurse went back to her work and they muffled their giggles. Even Naruto chuckled as well (chuckle NOT giggle).

When Naruto and Hinata went to the infirmary to check on Tenten's condition, all of them were afraid that Tenten would faint again. She paled when her eyes met Naruto and immediately blushed. Temari smacked her head for scaring them. Well, all's well since the four are chatting here and then, getting to know Naruto more (Tenten even officially announced that Naruto is finally one of them.) when the door burst out to reveal a worried-looking Neji.

"Neji!"

"Tenten, what happened?" He immediately went beside her and Tenten flustered and smiled. Hinata and Temari decided to give them space as Naruto followed them outside.

"Hinata, do you still have classes?"

"Nope, my detention ate all of my time. Bout you?"

"Nope. I was supposed to go home as soon as Neji would come since Tenten said she'll go with Neji. Naruto-san?"

"No more. And please, just Naruto." Temari nodded and knocked at the door again. She poked her head in and noticed that Tenten, with a very red face, and Neji are talking in hushed voice. She wondered what's going on but decided to stay silent.

"Tenten, we're going!"

"O-Okay…Take c-care…"

_Hm…something happened…But…whatever._

"Hinata," Neji called. "Take care of yourself."

"Hai, I will! Sorry if we never got the chance to chat with you and Hanabi but I swear, I will soon!" Hinata smiled and Neji nodded, a small trace of smile on his lips.

The three waved them goodbye as Hinata said she'll talk with him later. Soon, they were out of the school. Temari said her farewell and entered the bus that stopped in front of them. Hinata then turned to Naruto and smiled.

"I'll be going now."

"Are you going to be okay? I hope I could take you home but I have to help a friend." Naruto explained as he gave her a small apologizing smile. She shook her head and smiled.

"No, it's okay. I usually take the train." She said and he smiled.

"Okay. I'll see you soon, then. Bye."

"Bye."

With a wave of her hand, he's gone. She let out a sigh and walked towards her street. As if remembering something, she snapped her fingers and rushed home.

_Oh yeah, I have to bake that cake for my new neighbor. Darn tradition._

* * *

"I never thought I'll be her classmate. Haha, the irony!" At that, he laughed as his bestfriend stood adjacent him, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Her?"

"Her! You know...'her'?"

"You know, you failed to enlighten me." He smirked and Naruto merely gave him a lopsided smile.

"Her. I mean, the one that I met when I was looking for you."

The two finished unpacking and decorating Sasuke's newly found apartment. It's already dark outside and the two are too lazy to cook. Sasuke decided that both of them would eat at a 24/7-restaurant as soon as they're hungry since he can't cook. Naruto just agreed as long as it would be Sasuke's treat.

"Oh, her." He smirked once again at the thought of that lavender-eyed girl who called him frog. Heh, who would have thought that he would live near her place? And who would have thought that his 'best friend' would meet her as well, calling him sunshine? Heh, indeed, the irony.

"You know, dobe, you're less hyper now. What happened in states?" He was glad that he is, although inwardly, he missed the hyper Naruto. But he won't admit that, of course.

"Hm? Oh, it's just the growing issue. Don't mind it," He let out a sheepish chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, did Sakura call you already?"

"Sakura?" He cringed. He's been glad that the girl has been preoccupied with her new movie in Thailand and left. At least there is no more annoying girl in his door everyday and the phone calls in his answering machine ceased. "Why? Will she arrive?"

"No, not yet. But she said 'soon' and she also mentioned that she'll visit you too. I just thought she arrived tomorrow."

Naruto shrugged and leaned against the couch. Sasuke merely scoffed but inwardly, he's been glad that she didn't yet. No, Sasuke is not mean. He is really kind to Sakura, only when she's less annoying. And less annoying means almost never. Well, it's expected to be treated like that to all his fangirls anyway.

Suddenly, the door rang. Automatically, Sasuke stood up to reach it before Naruto stopped him.

"I'll get it."

* * *

_Darn neighbor. I bet this is delicious. _She looked at her homemade cake and stared at it longingly. _How about if I'll ignore my manners for a while and just greet them without any present? Oh, no. Mother would haunt me in my dreams if I would._

With a final decision, she placed the recently baked chocolate cake with vanilla icing and cookie crumbles between layers inside a white box. She even sprinkled some of her chocolate chips on top of it. Ugh, how she wished she will not give this away and eat it instead.

But of course she can't. Her mother's ghost would appear in front of her then and she didn't like that, although meeting her mother again is a good idea, not her apparition. Her mother had always thought her about manners and her well-being. She's always been thankful for it. But now, it's her first time to regret having been taught about manners.

She groaned and walked towards her door. Carefully balancing the cake in her other hand, she closed her door and stalked towards a door with number 202. Standing in front of it, she remembered Kaname-baachan.

The old hag always invited her over and let her eat her horrible blueberry muffins and Hinata would always get criticized by her 'lack of fashion sense'. Baachan would always recommend some tight-fitting red blouses that show her cleavage, short skirts and fishnet stockings. She had to endure that every week and for her politeness, she would not say anything to the old hag. Whoever took her apartment was a gift from above. She would thank him/her/them soon.

She rang the doorbell and waited. She heard some footsteps and the door in front of her opened. What she saw made her jaw dropped as she tried to form any words at all. She gaped like a fish out of water, trying to process what is happening in her mind. There, Naruto looked at her as well, minus the gaping, as surprise is clearly written in his face.

"S-s-sunshine?"

"Who is it?" A dark blob appeared behind of him and soon, it materialized into a frog, or Uchiha Sasuke as what others would call him. She felt herself go pale.

"Oh?" His face was surprised as well, although less surprised than Hinata and Naruto. Suddenly, his lips turned into a smirk, a frog-like smirk, she would add.

"So what are you doing here…twig?"

That's it. That was the last draw!

She fainted.

* * *

**A/N: **Finally! The chemistry between Hinata and Sasuke would happen SOON! So don't worry about Sasuke not getting jealous. Spoiler (?): He will.

Oh yes. I think the plot is weird, haha! Thanks to all who have reviewed! You guys rock! You motivated me to upload faster. Thanks!

**x-Orange.Neko-x, kitsune-grl, winterkaguya, Hali-chan, puertorrican-babe, BloodRenevant, jjayno1, kRaZyChangeoFHeArt, AmberStallion, Hyuga Hinani, Hinata Lovers, MewxRetasu, Chips Dip, Danimals21, HIANA, HiN4-cH4n, kenshinlover2002, DarkSmile, Baka Kyoko-Chan, unbeatablehinata, show.me.the.stars, Strawberries-and-Cherries, -Chi-Chi-Chiharu- **

**Hali-chan** – NaruHina? I'm not sure if it IS a NaruHina but I guess…yes, there are. But that depends one what NaruHina are you talking about. Eheheh…thanks for reading and reviewing!

**puertorrican****-babe** – LOL, Mr. Sunshine? I don't know but I laughed when I read that. I guess that was a bit unexpected, I guess. And yeah, I myself don't like SasuHinaSaku. So…welcome to the club! Again, thanks for reviewing and reviewing! And yes, we'll have a jealous Sasuke SOON! So don't kill me. (grins awkwardly)

**Chips Dip** – Woah, are you REALLY foaming? Just kidding, haha! Again, thank you very much for reading and reviewing this fic. I'm glad you enjoyed and I must agree, this IS a crazy fic, haha! Thanks!

Oh, I was thinking about changing the title since I saw a SasuHina fic called 'an unexpected love'. Maybe you guys think 'Unexpected Love' was a rip-off? Well? Must I or must I not change the titles? I NEED HELP!

**And yeah, this is a fast update right? That's because a lot reviewed in the last chapter! Do it again and I'll make it faster! Kukuku...  
**


End file.
